Spirit Avatar
Khan: While you walk on this earth, your spirit walks in another world. What you see with your eyes is only one plane of existence. What you feel with your heart and chi, that is the world of the spirit. To truly combat the coming evil, you must be able to manifest your spirit as an avatar. The spirit avatar taps into a warrior's deepest soul, manifesting a true totem of each warrior's inner being. Each of the members of the ninja tribunal manifest a dragon, the ancient symbol for wisdom and strength. The dragon is a very rare avatar. Let us see what lies hidden in your hearts, young warriors. Meditate on your inner spirit. Make it manifest. Quiet your mind to unleash your spirit. Observe Tora Yoshida. His avatar manifests. the wolf represents ferocity and speed. Behold adam's avatar. The bear represents strength. well done, joy renard. the hawk represents fearlessness. And Feragi Nagala manifests the lion, symbol of honor and courage. With concentration and training, you will soon be able to meld your worldly form with your spirit totem. Bat Spirit Avatar Totem # Bruce Wayne(Batman) # Bruce Wayne(Batman) (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) # Bruce Wayne(Batman) (Beware the Batman) # Bruce Wayne(Batman) (DCUAOM) # Bruce Wayne(Batman) (The Batman) # Doctor Kirby O'Neil # Dr. Kirk Langstrom(Batman) # Dr. Kirk Langstrom(Man-Bat) (Batman Unlimited) # Dr. Kirk Langstrom(Man-Bat) (Beware the Batman) # Terry McGinnis(Batman) # Thomas Wayne(Batman) Bear Spirit Avatar Totem # Adam McKay Beaver Spirit Avatar Totem # Bernie Cat Spirit Avatar Totem # Clay Bailey # Kimiko Tohomiko # Madam Professor Minerva McGonagall # Raimundo Pedrosa # Selina Kyle(Catwoman) # Selina Kyle (Catwoman) (Earth 2) # Selina Kyle(Catwoman) (Earth One Universe) # Yoruichi Shihouin # Yugito Nii Crane Spirit Avatar Totem # Chiaotzu # Master Shen # Mercenary Tao # Tien Shinhan Deer/Stag Spirit Avatar Totem # Harry James Potter # Shikaku Nara # Shikamaru Nara # Shikamaru Nara (Genjutsu World) Dog Spirit Avatar Totem # Inuyasha # Kakashi Hatake # Lily Potter # Ronald Bilius "Ron" Weasley # Shaggy Rogers # Uncle Chan Dragon Spirit Avatar Totem # Avatar Roku # Chazz Princeton # Chase Young # Daniel Rand (Iron Fist) (Earth-TRN123) # Dartz # Donatello (Dimension Third Earth) # Fire Lord Iroh # Fire Lord Sozin # Hiei # Goku Son # Hisomi-Shisho # Itachi Uchiha # Jesse Anderson # Joey Wheeler # Juto-Shisho # Kenshin Himura # Leonardo (2003) # Michelangelo(2003) # Old Master Chen # Oroku Saki(The Shredder) (Dimension Third Earth) # Raphael(2003) # Red # Rex Raptor # Sasuke Uchiha # Seto Kaiba # Shredder Tengu # Yami Marik # Yami Yugi # Yugi Muto # Zabuza Momochi # Zane Truesdale Falcon Spirit Avatar Totem # Samuel Wilson (Falcon) (Earth-TRN123) # Samuel Wilson (Falcon) (Earth-91119) # Samuel Wilson (Falcon) (Dark Avengers Universe) Hawk Spirit Avatar Totem # Carter Hall(Hawkman) # Carter Hall(Hawkman) (Superman/Batman Public Enemies) # Hank Hall(Hawk) # Hawkman(Lego Universe) # Joi Reynard # Joseph Gardner/Carter Hall(Hawkman) # Sasuke Uchiha # Shayera Hol(Hawkgirl) # Shayera Hol(Hawkgirl) (Justice Lords Universe) # Shayera Thal(Hawkwoman) # Videl Satan Son Lion Spirit Avatar Totem # Faraji Ngala Monkey Spirit Avatar Totem # Bardock # Chu-hui (The True Master) # Dick Grayson(Robin) # Hiruzen Sarutobi # King Vegeta # Nappa # Prince Vegeta # Raditz # Turles Otter Spirit Avatar Totem # Hermione Jean Granger Weasley Owl Spirit Avatar Totem # Bruce Wayne(Owlman) # Owlman Phoenix Spirit Avatar Totem # Master Genkai # Professor Albus Dumbledore # Yusuke Urameshi Rat Spirit Avatar Totem # Hamato Yoshi(Dimension Third Earth) # Hamato Yoshi(Master Splinter) Salmon Spirit Avatar Totem # Mako Tsunami Snake Spirit Avatar Totem # Anko Mitarashi # Draco Lucius Malfoy # Jessie # Kabuto Yakushi # Lucius Malfoy # Orochimaru # Professor Severus Snape # Sasuke Uchiha # Tom Marvolo Riddle(Lord Voldemort) # Viper Toad Spirit Avatar Totem # Dark Naruto Uzumaki # Master Jiraiya # Menma Uzumaki # Minato Namikaze # Naruto Uzumaki Turtle Spirit Avatar Totem # Blue Oak # Gary Oak # Goku Son # Grandpa Gohan # Krillin # Master Roshi # Might Guy # Ox-King Wolf Spirit Avatar Totem # Daphne Blake # Gotenks # Koga of the Wolf Demon Tribe # Nymphadora Tonks # Professor Remus John Lupin # Richard "Rick" O'Connell # Super Buu # Tien Shinhan # Tora Yoshida # Yamcha Spirit Animal Attacks # Expecto Patronum # Kirin # Ninja Art: Toad Transformation # Summoning: Mayhem Technique # Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu # Wolf Fang Fist Category:My Techniques Category:Special Powers Category:Ultimate Attack